Miku Goose Day
by Danniboiisreal
Summary: It's Miku Goose Day, a national holiday in Japan, and Kyary, dictator of Japan, is waiting for the vocaliod gang to come and join her in celebration with Ib. However, what will happen when a certain someone is trying to destroy all of Japan? Read to find out, especially if you like RinxLen (noncest), Ib, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, and really weird things in general. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A women of auburn/blonde hair, tied up in two pigtails, stretching just past her neck, sat perched on the edge of her window seal, in her Japanese temple, sipping on her tea. She sighs and closes her eyes, growing even more impatient by the minute. Today, Kyary's life-long friends were to visit her on an urgent matter-and Kyary's regular patient, yet childish character was breaking under pressure. Today, it being important enough, had even more added stress due to…the problem which would seemingly not go away.

You see, today was the 1st of May, May 1st, or as some call it, May Day. However, for Kyary, and now on it's 10th anniversary; all of Japan, it was Miku Goose Day. 'What is this Miku Goose Day?' you may ask. Well, for one, we're calling it MGD, since I'm not typing that name out millions of times in this fic. Second, it started in the ancient days of March, 2014, when two girls, one of turquoise locks, reaching all the way to her ankles, and styled in pig tails, and one of blonde hair, puffing out at her shoulders, with piercing blue eyes. They were goofing off during class, having 'finished' their work, and being in the back were their actions went unnoticed.

It was there that MGD was born, with a few sentences passed between the two:

"Hey, Miku, I'm bored, wanna start a holiday?"

"Sure! How 'bout we call each other,'You silly goose!' as a greeting, and give each other eggs with candy in them! We could call it…MIKU GOOSE DAY!"

"Eh, good enough."

Now, the whole back story behind this starts with when Rin and Miku were watching the ever so educational documentary of a teenage pop-star, Hannah Montana, when someone in the showed called someone else a, quote on quote,'silly goose', which made the day of the two best friends. From then on, the joke carried on, to an extent where Miku, Rin making the fatal mistake of sharing her school doc of a story she had to write for La, deleted all of the work, and just put 18 pages of 'You silly goose''s. Rin, being the occasional airhead she was, printed it and turned it in, only to actually have the teacher compliment it as,"an original piece of art, represents the mind and the chaoses caused by men," and even got a New York Best Selling award for it. And for the Easter eggs, Miku had just ran out of hers, and she was craving some of dem' chocolate bunnies, and caramel-filled chocolate eggs.

Over time, it eventually went from a simple tradition shared by 2, to a holiday shared by a group of 6 friends, to a holiday shared by a nation. The rules of MGD came out to be like this:

1)You Must Greet Beloved/Despised Friends by Saying,'You Silly Goose'

This rule is basically for family honor and respect: By not immediately greeting someone by it, you dishonor them, and are basically handing them a Declaration of War. The only way to redeem oneself is to next year, greet them with,'You silly goose,' along with giving them 18x more of eggs then you would averagely(which is 1).

2)As Give as You Receive

You must give a person as much eggs as they gave you, to show respect. So, bring as many eggs as you wish to receive, because if you take and egg and do not have one to return, then you shall be a slave to that person, until the next MGD, when you can redeem yourself by also giving them 18 eggs, and greeting them with,'You silly goose!'

3)Egg Contents:Allowed and not Allowed

For MGD eggs, you may fill them with whatever you please:candy, drugs, pictures, Drugs, presents, DRUGS; basically anything that you would like to receive that can fit in a MGD egg.

4)Redeeming Oneself

There are a few things that you can do to dishonor someone: Not greeting them with,'You silly goose!', accepting more eggs than you can give, giving them an empty egg-I suppose you could also do something like kill their family, but not sure if this is the way to redeem yourself…gosh you should be in jail for doing something like that…Anywho~back tuh' dem' rules:

In order to redeem yourself, the one and only way is to give them 18 full eggs, and greet them with a,'You silly goose!' upon seeing them for the first time that day.

~If you have any questions concerning MGD, please contact the MGDF, or, The Miku Goose Day Force, at the author's fanfiction account through IM chat~

And those are the long, and ever so complex rules of MGD. So, that is partly why Kyary was ever so anxiously waiting for her friends-Miku, Rin, Luka,Kaito and Gakupo, their body guard. Now-tiny detail- they had a bodyguard because they just so happened to 1) all be pop-stars and 2) be the other 4 dictators of the world.

Luka-She had basically all of Europe.

Miku-She had China and Korea

Gumi-Ruled Italy, since she was too laid back to do anything, and Italy couldn't hurt a fly

Kaito-He had New Zealand, Australia, and Britain

Rin-She had whatever leftovers there were, since she didn't really care too much

Kyary-She had her beloved home country, Japan

And how could 5 friends and one semi-stalker semi-Luka's lover take over the world? Haha-I'm not telling you. If I were to be that stupid, you could take it over just as easily. Of course, no one knew of them ruling them-that's how good they were. Yet again, there always were the smart alecks who knew better than that-but most were just bribed into silence. Besides, most who knew didn't see any reason to stop them from dictating the world-they were absolutely harmless and were dictating it decently well, besides the fact that they can't control people's evil deeds in the world. Plus, who would believe their claims that 6 popular pop-stars were dictating the world?

Anyhow, Kyary's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door.

"Empress Pamyu Pamyu, your friends are here,"1, or one of Kyary's four personal-servants announced. Kyary was always weird, although it was more like different, and one different thing about her would be her 1-2-3-4 girls, who were always ever so devoted to her. Now, the history behind these girls are another story,*COUGH COUGH LOCKER THIEVES COUGH COUGH*, but they were like her first born children, if you gave birth to 4 children at the same time.

Running towards her friends whom she hadn't seen in an eternity, they all greeted each other with the typical, scripted lines often said at reunions, until Rin got impatient, and the gang went out to get the traditional MGD food: Mushroom Pie, at where else than Danniboi's Mushroom Pie Cafe.

"Welco-oh it's you," Ib-girl, the waitress and their life long friend teased. Ib-girl also goes back into the ancient days of 2014, when Miku and Rin stalked her. Miku had gotten obsessed with an amazing pixel-game called IB, and on Halloween, she cosplayed as her. Then, Rin innocently made a comment during their LA class that there was a girl who appeared to be cosplaying as her, too. Yet, this harmless comment made Miku almost kill the entire school with her excitement, and they soon found out that said girl wasn't cosplaying as her, but just plain out looked like her. Now, Ib-girl does have a real name, but that name is long gone and will never be remembered, especially since during the dictators first meeting, the first thing they did was legally changed her name to Ib-girl, and destroyed all traces of her real name.

From then on, the two girls stalked the brunette, to a point where one day, both Rin and Miku were called down to the front office, and as they walked in they were greeted with all the exits and windows being blocked off with a huge, metal doors, concealing all means of escape.

"Those are the girls who had been stalking me!"Exclaimed Ib-girl, in between two SWAT team members.

Ok-so by harmlessly stalking her, I may have exaggerated. They may have been going into the same directions as her, their camera's may have malfunctioned and taken pictures of her-all the time, we may have accidentally crossed all of her personal info online:and little things like that. But that didn't give her the right to call the SWAT team on them!

Of course, once the SWAT team saw that it was the Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin, they let them go, as the two girls were two-faced:half angles, and half stalkerish fangirls. From then on, Ib-girl knew of their evil power, in a matter of fact was the first one to realize it. So, at first she was very daunted by them, and suspicious, until she realized that they were too lazy to use their powers for actual evil. That's when they became decently good, and kind of messed up friends.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" Danniboi, the owner of the shop questioned. Danniboi, who was once just a regular Danny, accidentally got in the business of Miku and Rin's crazy schemes, which is why he is who he is today.

Knowing that there wasn't really any 'hamburgers' that the menu claimed their to be, they accepted the mushroom pie(I'm assuming a lot of you get my reference). Now, that may seem like a dumb thing to do, but they know what they are doing. Having done it a million times, only 3/2 times do they ever end up beaten up on the streets, or in jail in a foreign country. And that is exactly how they all ended up in a fusion reactor….except for of course Kyary, who was smiling bittersweet into the reactor, Danniboi to her left, and Ib-girl to her right, with a blonde boy and a white haired girl standing behind them. This is what had worried Kyary the whole time, and whether or not her beloved friends would make it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends or enemies who are reading this! Thank you for reading chapter two of Miku Goose Day! Enjoy!**

**P.S-this chapter is basically Rin and Lens backstory. Sorry, I'm not doing anyone else's backstory...I'm only doing my OTP...**

Upon Miku's awakening, she soon realized that something was wrong:and it wasn't the fact that she was in a completely white room, the others waking up all around her. Looking down, everything seemed normal, from her turquoise hair which stretched to her ankles all the way to her being the same gender and species, unlike the last time they had mushroom pie. Figuring that they had already faced the worst with mushroom pie hangovers, Miku awaited whatever doom they would have to face, when she noticed another member in the group. He/she (or it) was cuddling Rin in it's sleep, a blond mass covering it's face like a mask.

Miku apparently wasn't the only one whom seemed to notice this new stranger, as Rin was fiercely, yet to no avail, attempting to shove her way out of his grasp. Though, the more she pulled, the more he squeezed the life out of her. Luckily, after getting kicked forbidden place, he woke up with a jolt, eyes widen in shock, and groping Rin out of fear, to the point that she was purple. Noticing this, said stranger let her go, and as she dropped to the ground, gasping for air, HE gently put a hand on her back, kneeling down next her, a sympathetic look on his face.

After regaining her breath, Rin heaved a punch at the adolescent, screaming,"What the firetruck was that about?"(forgive me for my potty-mouth).

Realizing her displeasure, the stranger apologized, with his hair covering his shameful face,"Sorry Rin, I was looking so forward to seeing you again….I should have thought more of my actions."

"Thats darn right, now for punishment,"Rin pondered for a moment, debating on which method of torchere shall be appropriate for such matters, when a thought struck her."What the orange! You know my name! Explain yourself!"

Len, slightly taken aback at such a reaction, recovered quickly and with a small smile and while hugging the struggling Rin replied,"Aw Rin, you're just like I remembered!"Growing a bit darker he replied with a grim,"I guess I can't blame you for not remembering me….But anyhow I'm Len Kagamine! Douzo Yoroshiku!"

"One-let me go!"Rin demanded, shoving him off of her with success this time, and continued,"Two-how dare you steal my sure name-not cool, man."

"One-hurtful,"Len replied,"Two-I'm sorry that my WIFE has the same surname as her ever-so-beloved husband."

Rin jumped back in surprise, eyes widen and a faint blush tainted across her cheeks, but soon recovering stubbornly said,"I'm only 14, and I don't remember getting a husband."

"Well, legally you are, ever since I hacked into the government and made it so," Len said, victory smirk on.

For once in Rin's life, she was in utter disbelief, and complete shock. She had been an orphan until Miku's family took her in, and even then she had barely any memory of her life before the age of 10. All she knew was that officially her real name was Rin Kagamine, not Hatsune, and decided to go with it instead. Yet again, her stubborn side, out of habit, came back, and she replied,"And I'm sure you have proof of this."

"Why, I always carry the proof of my marriage to my beloved wife, here," Len handed her an official looking certificate, stating their marriage was at the date around when Rin had just become Miku's adopted sister.

'Suppose I wouldn't have remembered getting married, even if I had,'Rin thought to herself before saying,"That could be forged dimw-"

"Um…Rin, according to our documents, what this Len guy is saying is true,"Gumi interrupted, showing her the phone which, too, held the document to the two blonde's marriage.

"Well, let me jog your memory," Len sighed.

~Flashback~

"Hahaha, you'll never be nothing more than a shota," a ten year old proclaimed, punching the young Len in the stomach.

Len had become an orphan 1 year before, at the age of 4, now being 5. He had always been used to bullying; basically all of the kids received it, had they no older sibling's protection. Unlucky for Len, he had never even known anything about his parents, nor if they abandoned him, as he was found lost in the streets, and taken in by this orphanage, Danniboi's White Van Orphanage. From the day he moved here, Len had immediately become the underdog, as everyone, even the children themselves, picked on him. This made his self-confidence dwindle to nothing, after all, there must have been something wrong with him for his own parents to leave him, and then for everyone to hate him. Slowly but surely, he began becoming very sadistic, killing bugs in slow agony buy tearing off their legs, and in a rare case, kill a small mammal, such as a squirrel or bunny, ending with the orphanage sponsors screaming at the young boy cover head to toe in blood. Every day, he was dwindling into his own, lonely abyss of darkness, to the point where no one could reach him, and no one interacted, even to bully him at the age of 7.

One day, the day Len's life changed, he so happened to stumble upon a dying cat, it's leg bitten off, probably a doing of a coyote or wolf.

"Hmmm,I've never killed a cat before,~heheh~,"Len darkly stated to himself, reaching out and poking the cat in it's wound, making the cat howl, along with catching a new orphan's attention.

Rin had been an orphan all her life, her first orphanage having a particular girl named Haku running it. Haku was like a mother to Rin: she taught her the basics like cooking, cleaning, etc, along with manners, and she soon obtained Haku's positive attitude. But, this all came to an end when Haku had to retire, due to cancer, and with no one else to run it, it eventually died out. And, even though Rin had to leave some of her friends and family behind, she still held onto her positive attitude, even after the older kids beatings. But, as Rin could only take so much, she fled into the forest, to find Len torchering a cat.

"Hey, what are you doing?,"Rin softly questioned, just loud enough to shock Len into turning around to the voice.

Gently, Rin pulled of the bow on top of her head, a gift from Haku for her 7th birthday, and tied it around the place where the cats leg once began. From there, Rin delicately held it in her arms, carrying it towards a small creek she passed on her way here, turning around cautiously, as to not disturb the cat, ushering Len to follow her. At the river, Rin showed Len how to wash the wound, as Haku had done. The whole time, Len felt bamboozled and hoodwinked (yup, putting that smexy phrase in every fic) at her behavior, expecting her any second now to pull out a bat begin a beating. Yet, the expected beating did not arrive.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Rin asked, interrupting her own speech on proper methods of cleaning cuts and bruises, which she began ranting about.

"L-len," Len stumbled hoarsely, now realizing is lack of social skills."Y-your…name?"

"Oh! How rude of me!" Rin exclaimed."Hi, my names Rin Yowane. I've been an orphan all my life, and no one knew my parents, so I took the orphanages sponsor's last name."

For hours, the two conversed, Len slowly gaining some what of an idea of what social skills are. Soon, while they were frolicking in the meadows(with Rin awkwardly accepting Len's gift of a dead bunny skin, as he shamelessly shoved it in her face, a yandere smile on his face), everyone at the orphanage was freaking out. The boys got in trouble for scaring off a little girl into a dangerous forest, and everyone feared the worse for Rin, as they all knew that Len dwelled in there, and had yet to come back from his trip. So, the orphanage sponsors too scared themselves, sent the oldest boys out to retrieve the two kids.

Once they reached them, unlike the scene they expected, which was a murder scene, it was actually a quite kawaii scene. Both blondes were sleeping next to each other, Len holding Rin securely in an embrace, small smiles placed on both their faces. All the boys were shocked, having obviously never seen this side of Len before, and gently pulled the two apart, and carried them back.

It had been 2 years since Rin and Len had met, and in between that time they had become inseparable. On the night the boys brought them back, they had set them in their respected bedrooms, only to have Len in Rin's bed in the morning. At first the staff thought it was amusing, and kind of funny, until it continued happening for the next month. And no matter what they did, tying Len down to the bed, having a laser system to alarm them of him moving, keeping dogs on guard;they always found a way into each other's beds(THEY FRICKIN 7, NO PERVY THOUGHT! THEY'RE WAITING UNTIL MARRIAGE*WHICH THEY GOT AT AGE OF 10….). Soon enough, they just let them have their own rooms, knowing the two were too innocent to do anything that would end up with another child there at the orphanage.

Everything was going just fine, until their 10th birthday, when Rin got ran over by a car. And this car just so happened to be the car of Miku and her parents, who were driving by to run some errands. After running over Rin, they took her to the hospital, to find that she had amnesia! She didn't remember a thing; not even about Haku. Feeling terrible about this, and not knowing that Rin's future husband awaited her at the orphanage, they adopted her, and everything they had was hers.

Soon, Rin's personality changed into a more tsundere, with her heart hardening from all the confusion she felt all the time. Of course she was still happy with Miku, and was grateful for all she had, but something was…missing. So, from then on, as Len never had any idea where Rin was, and Rin not even knowing of Len's existence, it was Len this time who kept a positive attitude, as Rin became a bit more darker, but never reaching the levels Len was once at. But soon enough, Len was adopted,too, by a man of the name of Danniboi, who was the person who gave him his banana peeling powers in the first place, and him who introduced him to an extreme yandere, Tei.

~Flashback end~

"What a load of bull-ship!"Rin cried, after a moments pause, not wanting to admit the somewhat familiar past, as it gave her a headache. Yet, before anyone could admit anything, a certain white haired and red eyed girl appeared out of a dark corner, asking quietly yet menacingly,"Is she the one, Lennie-kins?"

Flipping around, Rin faced the familiar face, which snapped her brain out of it's state of amnesia. Before she knew it, she was passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is another worthless author note! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**(Vocaloid's not mine...not sure if I needed to say that since it's obvious)**

"Well hello there, Honey-Suckle,"Kyary woke Rin up with,"Sleep dandy?"

Rin had been unconscious for 2 hours now, receiving her memories, as the others were informed of the…nuisance.

Getting up, Rin responded, "Yes, I am ever so did," with a small smile on her face, now understanding her confusion. She then caught up to what she had missed while she was asleep…

~While Rin was Sleeping~

"There, Rin will be alright, I assure you!" Kyary informed Len as they exited the room with a sleeping Rin in it. "Now let's go inform the others…"

"Yeah…"Len trailed off, knowing what it all meant.

Once they arrived in the room, they were greeted with a bunch of confused faces, and before any awkward silence could be endured, Kyary announce,"Hello my little kitties, welcome to your first day of training."

Then, as the awkward silence which everyone ever so tried to avoid began, Ib-girl came strolling in, with Tei, and Danniboi trailing behind her.

"Kyary, you're scaring them,"Ib-girl stated.

"We've known her since we were in the womb…we're used to it,"Miku said, sweat-dropping with the others.

"Well, really, welcome to training!"Danniboi welcomed, his arms spread out as gesturing to the room.

It was a spacious, rectangular room, the white walls blindingly reflecting the light. On the wall opposite of of the door was rows and rows of…Pencils? Eggplants?! Oranges?! Bananas?! Tako…Luka?! Ice-cream?! Leaks?!KNIVES AND CUCUMBERS?! Stretching across the 2 other, longer walls was a bunch of padding, white as well, making the room feel a little less empty, but still colorless. Besides that, the room was filled with some kind of equipment; ropes, slides and a bunch of military looking group basked in the questioning room, Danniboi clearly amused.

"this is where you'll be training and mastering you new powers.."Danniboi trialed off, noticing the groups alarm and turned to Kyary for back up.

"Follow me," Kyary sighed walking deeper into the room, a hidden door opening as she strode towards it.

"It started a few years ago,"Kyary began, describing the dilemma, "Fangirls and otakus had began to become…haters. Now, it is normal for some to turn to other interests over time, but to one day wake up and hate the thing you loved the day before is…unnatural. Soon, almost all of Japan was affected, and the disease was spreading towards China and Korea, too. Eventually, if this keeps up, there will be no more fangirls to run the fangirling business, nor otakus to keep anime going. With Japan's economy 99.99% anime based, it will fall in a matter of weeks at the rate it's stopped making it's products.

"By doing some in depth research, we found the cause,"Kyary paused dramatically, before continuing,"Iobinnad, a man who hates Japan with a passion, and is somehow using his powers to destroy Japan, so he can come in and take it out of my grasp."

"And that's where you all come in,"Ib-girl interrupted,"I'm here to train you in your new powers, which I share with you."

Ib-girl, now realizing her confession, looked away from their gaze, embarrassed by her outburst.

"You see, Ib-girl and I were innocently playing in the nuclear reactor, way back in when I was babysitting her in highschool, and she was a big girl, like 5-6, and knew better than to slip and fall into that thing! When she fell in I was about to turn and run, when she came floating back up, being carried by pencils. It was then that I realized the nuclears powers, that it gives you weird abilities based on your personalities. Like Ib-girl here, she has the ability to control art supplies, and make paintings move."

After a long pause and a bunch of blank faces, the group burst into laughter.

"Ok-okay!"Miku laughed,"Good one, nice prank!"

"Yeah, you had me scared there for a minute!" exclaimed Kaito, sighing but smiling out of relief.

However, the group stopped her when Tei, who was silently watching them the whole time, interrupted,"We're not joking, now stop you're making my Ib-girl sad, no one does that to my family."

Everyone stopped cold turkey, out of fear and shock, to turn to the trembling Ib-girl, who cried out at them,"You don't understand what it''s like, my ability with controlling art supplies is..inhuman! I've had to hide from the government, who would probably do experiments on me, if they found out my ever so extravagant powers!"

Tears fell down, as hands conformity rubs Ib-girls back, for many minutes, as the group realized that this was no joke:they had superpowers. Once Ib-girl cheered up, Gakupo asked,"Um…who…exactly are you?"

"Oh, I'm Tei Sukone,"Tei responded, growing a little more shy from the groups expecting glances.

Sighing, Len explained to them,"When I was adopted by Danniboi, we found her on the streets. She's the same age as us, and her mother, Haku I believe, had died of cancer, so we took her in and she changed her last name to Teiru's, who you'll meet later. She also was pushed into the fusion reactor, along with all of us, but by someone we do not know."

"Oh, well nice to meet you!"Miku greeted, and after introducing the group, asked,"So, what are your interests?"

"Well…"Tei shyly started, only to grow crazier,"I love me my cucumbers, and if you hurt my family, especially mey luscious Teiru, I'll gut yuh like a dead fish with mey knifes," Tei, with a smirk also added, "Also, I just so happen to be the most watched member by the JSDF, not to brag."

The whole group stared in horror, as they awkwardly stared at Tei, who seemed to think the silence was a good thing. That is until a blondish blur tackled her to the ground.

"Haku! I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead and that I'd never see you aga-" Rin had begun, until she looked up to see a face although much like Haku's, but it was obviously a much younger version."W-wait…you…you're not Haku! I'm so sorry, you looked like her-"

"I get told that I look like my late mother, Haku, often,"Tei interrupted, making Rin jump back a bit in surprise, as Tei smiled bittersweetly."I'm assuming you're Rin? We played together when we were young a little bit, but I still remember.

"Wait…you're her daughter?"Rin asked to make sure it was true.

"Yes, it's okay if you don't remember me…we were young…"Tei trailed off, before being embraced in a hug with Rin.

"I remember now!" Rin exclaimed,"You were my first friend, until Haku got sick and I moved orphanages. I got amnesia, but now I remember!"

Turning around, she surprised Len by hugging him around his neck, exclaiming,"I remember you, too! You were my best friend at the other orphanage, but something happened which made me forget…"

After a few moments of the reunion, Ib-girl cut it short, saying,"Now Tei, please show them the powers you got."

"Okay,"Tei obeyed, to reveal her knife/cucumber controlling powers.

Tei, in a way, had more powers than the others, as she could control more than one thing. Of course, although her powers weren't as strong as Ib-girl's, she still had the ability to control two things; Knifes and cucumbers. So, for the next 10 or so minutes, she showed them her powers and told of how she got them.

"Well, my mother was walking with me one minute, and then the next she was gone!"Tei explained. "Somehow I wound up in the fusion reactor, after someone pushed me in, whom to this day I don't know who. After that, I heard my mother died, and got picked up by these creeps.

"Over time, it became obvious that I had the power to control cucumbers and knives, as,well, I could control them!"

Len also had powers, but no one was really impressed by his ability to peel bananas….and they were gonna show them Teiru's supposed powers, if he had been there.

After that, Ib-girl asked everyone to try and find their powers, as she gestured towards the wall full of their favorite foods…and Luka's tako versions…

Miku discovered hers when her stomach growled for her beloved food, Leeks, when one came and hit her in the face. Rubbing her cheek, another one soon hit her, following another, until the whole shell of leeks, along with some which came an hour earlier, probably from the nearby Danniboi-mart, came, piling on top of her. With some help, she soon got a grip on how to control them, and was soon choreographing routines for their air dances.

Gakupo's situation was quite similar;his stomach growled, an eggplant tried to hit him in the face, only to get sliced in half by his Samurai Sword. Once he noticed that he just killed the second love of his life, right after his love for Luka, he mourned on the floor for an hour, eggplants gathering around him, comforting him in his loss. It took him a while to realize that his first true love had a hand on his shoulder, comforting him with a small smile on her face! That is until she smacked him across the face, saying,"It's an eggplant, you can't kill it, so why not eat it!"

With that, Gakupo ate it, quite frankly frightening the others, and soon mastered the power on his own, sure that he had impressed Luka, only to find her attending to her Tako versions.

Luka assumed her power had to do something with those weird things with partly resembled her, besides the fact that they only have a head with squid tentacles. So, after goofing off with them, she soon found out that they were basically her servants and could fly! So, she demanded that they flew her around the room, and they obeyed her like a dog to it's master, as they flew in the directions given. Sure enough, whenever one did anything bad, Luka would hit them in the head, which would only make them split in two for a few minutes, before becoming one again. Fascinated, Luka spent a load of time figuring out how to use this power,until she discovered that when fed Tuna, they can split in two, continually, until they are only adams. Of course, with 20 of them (due to her age), she didn't think that she needed any more of them, continually squawking to gain her attention.

As for Gumi, she basically had control over anything electronic, and could bring them into real life. Only problem would be that she was too laid back, so she could only bring things out of the electronic world for a short time. Then, she'd have to eat carrots forever until she gained her strength back. Yet, gradually, she got stronger and was able to hold her power for much longer, until she got bored with how easy it was. Gumi was a smart gal when she wanted to be, and only used her energy for things she dubbed worthy.

And for Len and Rin, they both had the power to peel oranges and bananas. Basically, all Len could do was eat a banana while at the same time throw the peel on the ground, waiting for it's next victim to come and slip on it. And Rin, she COULD squirt juice in your eye, but she was too busy eating them, a huge line of them disappearing into nothing.

And finally Kaito was just able to control the shape of ice cream, along with eating as much of it as he wanted without getting diabetes, but that's nothing new.

"Well, looks like they got their powers mastered pretty fa-Ib-girl?"Danniboi had begun complimenting the group, only to find Ib-girl, with a downcast face.

"I-it took me…YEARS! YEARS TO MASTER MY POWERS! AND THEY-IN AN HOUR?! NEVAH FORGIVE, NEVAH FORGET!" Ib-girl declared, her eyes a black pit of hatred.

She was about to kill everyone in sight, when the roof was ripped off to reveal a man, with the face of Danniboi, to come down on a hoverboard.

"Well hello there, Sugah-Plum," the man winked pervertedly in Ib-girls face.

"Iobinnad…"Ib-girl growled, a look of pure hatred on her face, before he pulled her forcefully onto his craft, and flew away with a,"Tah-tah!"

The whole group stared in shock, as Kyary declared,"It has begun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello those who have been reading this! This is the chapter where more Ib fanfictions comes in...enjoy!**

**Also vocaloid isn't mine...and neither is Ib...**

"Where is she?!" A tall man around the age of 18 burst into the room, with neck long, shaggy purple hair, with black streaks in it, asking it with a deafening yell.

From behind him, a girl around the age of Ib's popped up behind him, with blond, shoulder length hair, along with blue eyes demanded, "What did you do to get my beloved Ib captured?!"

The whole group, even Len and Tei, who appeared to know everything about this strange situation, seemed to be stunned at the two strangers. Unsurprisingly, Danniboi and Kyary weren't that shocked at the two's appearances, and seemed to have known them,

"Gary, Mary, asking where she is isn't gonna get us anywhere,"Danniboi informed."And would you please introduce yourselves to our friends."

"Oh gosh sorry,"Mary blushed, before introducing herself. "I'm Mary, Ib's best friend, even better than you all, back off, I'll kill you with this knife if you hurt her."

"I like this girl already," Tei whispered, sharing the same sadistic smirk Mary had.

"I'm Gary," Gary bowed, then continued."I'm Ib's boyfriend, and, well, we met…"

"You mean you all met at an art gallery, got sucked into a painting, you found Ib when she saved you from dying since you're Rose was being destroyed. Then, you found Mary, who turned out to be one of the paintings whom was trying to get out but couldn't without someone else taking her place, and she was gonna leave you there and take Ib-girl with her, but you guys escaped after burning Mary to death, am I right?"Miku nonchalantly said, being the Ib fan she was.

"Close…" Gary admitted, both him and Mary surprised at her knowledge."How did you know?"

"Ib-girl told us everything,"Miku answered.

"And she made a video game off of her experience, it's quite fun if you want to play it,"Gumi added.

"No thanks,"Mary grumpily replied."I can't believe she killed me off like that."

"Actually, there's an ending where you all get stuck in there, and another where you and Ib do get out, and leave Gary behind,"Gakupo added.

"Really? I might have to give it a try…"Mary trailed off.

"Anyhow,"Kaito interrupted."I think we might want to find our beloved Ib-girl."

"Oh yeah…forgot about that,"Mary said, now disappointed.

"We still have no idea where Iobinnad took her,"Luka reminded them all.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong,"Rin interrupted, pulling out a ipad-minnie."When we were stalking her, I immediately put a tracker inside her brain while she blinked."

Showing them the screen, it showed a map of the area, and a small red dot which represented Ib-girl.

"She's at the fusion reactor!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Ikimashou!"Kyary declared, as the gang flew out the window with shrek, towards the fusion reactor.

~At Fusion Reactor~

The whole gang snuck around stealthily through the reactors rooms, knowing the area as they had been there a billion times before. Once they got to the core, they found Ib-girl hanging above it on a rope, threatening to be thrown in the middle.

"Ib!"Gary and Mary simultaneously screamed at the same time, about to run over to her, when someone got in their way.

"Oh, well hello there, friends," Iobinnad hissed, as he pulled out a gun and began shooting at the two.

They would have gotten shot, had it now been for Kyary and Danniboi, who jumped in the bullet's way.

"Danniboi! Kyary!"The group shouted, as the two lay on the floor lifelessly.

"Too bad," Iobinnad said, with false sympathy."We used to be such close brothers, Danniboi. I never wanted it to be this way."

"Brothers!?" Gakupo questioned, right as the battle began.

"Gakupo, no time to ask questions, just use your powers!"Miku yelled, as she levitated leeks at the enemy.

They were gonna cause some pretty bad damage, when they went berserk and Miku lost control of them.

"What happened?"Miku asked, obviously confused.

"Let us try!"Kaito said, as he and Gakupo levitated their ice cream and eggplants at him, only to have them thrown at back at themselves, successfully hitting them.

"Dimwits, you can't hurt him with food!"Luka said, as she commanded her Tako's to destroy Iobinnad.

Yet, all of a sudden, all the leeks, ice cream and eggplants attacked the Takos, sending them crashing down, landing on their only body part, there head, and therefore sending them into comas.

"Takos, noo!" Luka cried over her practically children."Why did you guys do such a thing, we're on the same team!"

"We didn't!" Miku said, as neither of them had done anything.

"Then who did?"

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!" Iobinnad laughed. "Maybe I can obtain powers used against me, no?"

The whole group stared in shock, having now just found out his power.

"Gumi, do something!"Gakupo demanded, angry that she had just sat there, doing nothing.

"I can't, there's nothing electronic that I can use…"

"Don't worry! We'll use our powers!"Rin offered as her and Len entered the scene.

Len began distracting Iobinnad with his peeling bananas ability (It…sounds…so wrong…NO PERVY THOUGHTS!) while Rin squirt orange juice in his eye. All this lead to was Iobinnad not even flinching as he sent the foods flying back, hitting Rin and Len also.

"Guys, let us deal with it,"Mary said, pulling out her knife."He can't obtain powers that weren't gained in the fusion reactor…I think."

So, Gary and Mary took off, Mary fighting with her knife, as Gary just used his fists. At first, they had the upper hand, but soon they were beginning to grow tired, and although Iobinnad wasn't so good at fighting with real abilities, he still could take them down.

"Let me finish him," Tei growled, hand gripping her knife, as she took their place.

Soon, Iobinnad was defeated, and pushed down the reactor. But, before he fell, he pulled Ib-girl down with him.

"Ib!" Mary and Gary screamed, the rest of the gang behind them.

They were mourning for a while, so badly that they had not noticed when Ib-girl came flying back up, pencil carrying her, with a tied up Iobinnad.

"Hey guys! I caught…him?" She said, expecting them to be joyful of her victory.

"Ib, you're alive!" Mary screamed, embracing Ib-girl in a tight huge.

"I'm so grateful!" Gary then came up and held both girls, lifting both their feet off the ground with ease.

"You dimwits!" Ib-girl yelled once released from the bear hug."I'm immune to the fusion reactor, I do have powers after all!"

"Oh…"The whole group sweat-dropped.

Then, the whole group realized something: Kyary and Danniboi were dead! As all of them flipped around, they saw two strangers, one a short haired brunette, and an older women with long white hair who looked kind of like…

"Haku!" "Mom!" Both Rin and Tei shouted at the same time, as the ran to said woman and gave her a hug. "I thought you were dead!"

Laughing, Haku said,"Come now, this is Meiko, and we need to get these two to the hospital."

The whole group followed, too shocked at what had happened in the past few days to process much.

~At the hospital~

The whole group were explained the situation: Haku had faked her death in order to do undercover work without getting her daughter nor Rin involved. That kind of backfired with Danniboi taking them in and giving them super powers but meh. Anyhow, Meiko was just another friend, and the only powers she had were that she could poison her body with the fluid alcohol, as much as she wanted, yet she wouldn't suffer any negative affects. Also, Kyary and Danniboi weren't even shot in the first place, the bullet just brushed their skin. However, when they jumped to get in front of Mary and Gary, they happened to land on their heads, causing them to pass out.

"Wait..what happened to Iobinnad, and how is he related to Danniboi?" Gakupo asked, the whole gang being curious.

This made Haku and Meiko knowingly smirk, as they replied,"You'll see."

With that, everyone made their way Danniboi's Mushroom Pie Cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!Haha-no one probably cares except for those who I force to read this...(hi guys). Anyhow, bask in the beauty of my last chapter of this fanfic... **

Danniboi, Ib-girl, Kyary and the rest of the gang sat around the table, enjoying their slice of mushroom pie. They had been celebrating their obvious victory, all in one day, too!

"Wow, this was positively, no doubt, the best Miku Goose Day ever!"Miku exclaimed.

"Gosh, you say that every Miku Goose Day,"Kaito laughed.

"You got a problem with my optimism?" Miku grew dark, as her eyes glowed red with her demonic voice.

"Ah...never,I don't..."kaito trailed off, as Miku turned back into her regular, bubbly self.

"Anyhow,"Luka interrupted,"let's all stop our fighting and enjoy Kyary's performance!"

With that, Kyary and her 1-2-3-4 girls began dancing to all her top hits, like Candy Candy, Tsukema Tsukeru, Mottai Nightland, Furidansation, and Kira Kira Killer. The whole group began raving, until they couldn't rave no more. Soon, the whole gang had settled down, while watching Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Mew Mew and all the wonderful shoujos they had and eating their favorite food and beverages. Mary and Gary were fighting over Ib, each wanting her attention which was distracted fangirling over the show. Luka and Gakupo were in a tsundere-yandere love-hate relationship, while Miku was bossing Kaito around, which was her way of saying she loved him. As for Rin and Len, they were making their wedding plans, even though they were already married, they still wanted to have a ceremony.

"Ok guys!" Meiko announced, bursting into the room."I'd like to introduce you to the new member of our group, Chakupoid."

Then, Haku came in, dragging along a frial, elementary boy, with green hair and chipmunk teeth. When looking more closely at his appearance, they all found him a bit familiar...

"Iobinnad?" Gumi asked.

"Yes, we transformed him into a vocaloid, what you guys were turned into,"Haku explained."Now he's basically our pet, and is harmless."

"Ahh,he's cute but still kind of creepy,"Luka cued.

"Yeah...oh! His cheeks our fun to pinch, you try,"Miku said, pinching the boys cheek.

"Oh yeah! Ow! He just bite me!"

"WHO HAS DARED TO HURT MY BELOVED LUKA!?"

"Miku! Stay away, I don't want you to catch any disease..."

"Oh please, I wo-OW!"

"Now let me guess, he bite you, didn't he?"

"Rin...stay away from those wack jobs."

"You didn't need to tell me."

After a huge commotion over their new "pet", they then put him in his pin, which was a wooden box with a door which opened from the outside, with a litter box and 2 bowls of water and food. It was each vocaloids responsibility to walk him, feed him, water him and cleanup him and his messes.

"Wait a minute, where's my daughters?" Haku asked, quite alarmed.

"She's right here," an unfamiliar voice replied.

Everyone looking in the direction of the voice, they saw a man with long, thin white hair tied in a low and loose ponytail, sharing the same red eyes as Tei. They could've been twins, had they not known better, as Tei was clinging to his arm, and both seemed like a cute, but slightly messed up couple.

"Hi, the names Teiru,"Teiru introduced." I'm dating Tei."

After getting to know Teiru better, the group realized that they had barely known Tei herself.

"Well...I'm good with any knife, I love cucumbers and Teiru, I'm a bit of a yandere,"Len rolled his eyes when she said 'a bit',"did I mention how the JSDF wants me dead?" Haku replied in response.

"Um..I think you already mentioned that..." Gakupo awkwardly trailed off.

"Oh, well, sorry to brag, I know it must be rude since the JSDF probably has never even glanced at your file," Tei apologized, clearly embarrassed.

"Uh, no-it's fine,"Gakupo sweat dropped."I quests I'd be...bragging,too..."

"Oh good!"Tei said, perking up."I hope to be good friends!"

From then on, as they discovered more of Tei's past, they found that she hadn't always been so yandere. She used to be a decently normal girl, who liked dolls and all that crap, but once she thought her mother was dead. She went dark. She began using more knifes, and on the way got addicted to cucumbers, along with becoming yandere for Len. But the Len thing was just a phase, although it was part of the reason the JSDF was now on her tail. She got over the whole Len thing when Teiru came along, a boy who although looked like her and had a similar name, wasn't related to her in anyway. But, he did share basically everything in common with her;except the fact that he wasn't obsessed with Len, but Lenka, a girl who looked like Len's , they were the perfect yandere couple.

"Come on guys,"Kyary stopped the party."let's all go have a sleepover at my temple. Boys sleep on the left part the girls on the right..."once she saw the displeased looks on Rin and Len's faces, she added,"except for those who are married."

Cheerfully, they went off to the palace, and had an age appropriate sleepover, and Rin got pregnant(I told you they were waiting for marriage ;)) and 1 year later later (the baby was a _little_ late) they had a healthy, happy baby on Miku Goose Day. The end.

**Thanks for everyone who has read to the end! I hope you enjoyed the ending! My next fanfic should be more serious and much longer but it will probably be RinxLen...farewell!**


End file.
